The Reticon photodiode array, interfaced to an Altair 8800 microprocesser will be studied for use as a detector in multi-element analyses by atomic emission spectroscopy. The primary light source to be investigated will be inductively coupled plasma which, because of its high emission intensity, should provide a nearly ideal source for use with the array. The array will be cooled to improve the signal-to-noise performance and, if ncessary, special optical arrangements to increase the light intensity on the detector will be used. The system will be evaluated for the determination of biologically significant trace and major metals. A comparison of the performance of a Reticon self-scanning array with a charge-coupled device will be made.